The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Lomandra longifolia, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘Katrinus Deluxe’. Its market class is that of an ornamental grass-like plant. ‘Katrinus Deluxe’ is intended for use in landscaping and as a decorative grass-like plant.
The Lomandra longifolia variety ‘Katrinus Deluxe’ was first discovered in 1999 in an Australian nursery in the state of New South Wales during a routine inspection of large quantities of Lomandra longifolia ‘Katrinus’ (unpatented) production stock. ‘Katrinus Deluxe’ is a seedling selection of open pollinated Lomandra longifolia ‘Katrinus’. ‘Katrinus Deluxe’ was selected due to its dense plant growth habit, narrower leaf width, large inflorescence size and presence of male flowers only. ‘Katrinus Deluxe’ was first propagated asexually by division in the state of New South Wales, Australia and has since been asexually propagated by division and micropropagation. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘Katrinus Deluxe’ variety are stable from generation to generation; clones of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.
‘Katrinus Deluxe’ has a dense growth habit with leaves that are finer and more narrow than Lomandra longifolia ‘Katrinus’ (unpatented in the United States; Australian Plant Breeders' Rights Application No. 1997/168), ‘Cassica’ (unpatented in the United States: Australian Plant Breeders' Rights Application No. 1997/166) and common Lomandra longifolia. 
An application for plant breeders' rights for variety ‘Katrinus Deluxe’ has been lodged with the Australian Plant Breeders' Rights Office, and was received in October 2005 under Application No. 2005/316.